Kiss The Girl
by River Laren
Summary: Sakura was going to kill Naruto for this. Locking her and Sasuke in a room during a power outage and playing "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid was unforgivable; and if Sakura managed to survive through it, she would make him pay. Stupid blizzard. Fluff, Crack, Oneshot.


**So the whole "ending the year on a happy note" turned the first day of the year into the worst day of my life because apparently songfics are illegal because a song being popular does NOT count as it being in the public domain and someone felt the need to report that to the Administrators and the Administrators felt the need to remove my story. Now, I'm trying to repost it. To do that though, I'll have to take the lyrics of the song out; which really makes no sense to me because you can quote a book for an essay without getting the author's written permission. So I'm really bummed out because the story will probably be crap now since I can't quote the lyrics to put them in the background of the story. I suggest listening to "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid while you read this then, keeping in mind the first and third verse. That's all I can do. I really don't feel like writing anything for FF anymore. Give me time maybe I'll get over feeling like someone stabbed me with a knife. If not, well, I guess this is it. So, enjoy. **

**WARNING: Contains much crack, and fluff as well. Read at your own risk. **

Sakura was bored.

There are different kinds of bored. The "I should really do something but I don't want to" bored, the "I don't really care about what you're babbling about" bored, and then there's the "I hate my life because I just got stuck with the human rock for a whole weekend thanks to my parents _leaving_ me in said human rock's creepy house with a blonde idiot and a freak blizzard just _had_ to happen this weekend so now there is literally _nothing_ I can do" bored.

Sakura's boredom was, obviously, the last kind.

_This is all Naruto's fault_, Sakura thought bitterly. _If I survive this, I'll flay him alive. Hang him with thread over boiling water; bury him in molten lava- _

"Violent, aren't we?" Sasuke's voice interrupted her list of ways to torture a certain mutual blonde "friend".

Normally, Sakura would be embarrassed that she had been saying this out loud. But technically, this was _his_ fault for allowing the silence to become so loud that speaking sounded like thinking in this dark rat hole. So against her upbringing, she snapped back, "Oh look, it talks."

"Look who can't stop."

She smacked him. Or smacked at him, rather; she ended up getting nothing but air- until the force behind the blow fizzled out, _then _she brushed his chest. Eyes wide, she barely dared to breathe or even move to pull her hand back. He squirmed beneath it and she came to her senses enough to jerk it back. "Don't do that!" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha, I was trying to slap you. It's just too dark, and it's not like you talk enough to be a good target," Sakura sniffed.

A brief flame flickered to life, and almost burnt her arm. Sakura yelped. Not only because of the flame, but also because Sasuke had bent towards her in the darkness, almost enough to cause their faces to touch.

They stared at each other for a long, long moment.

Suddenly, music began playing. Sakura blinked. _Naruto. _She knew that song, from somewhere, she just could place it yet. Probably when they started singing she would be able to figure out where it came from. Sakura gritted her teeth and growled. She knew she knew it, and until she figured out what the song was it would never stop irritating her. Suddenly she heard the words she needed to identify the song: "you want to kiss the girl".

And there it was, that song from _The Little Mermaid_, the one where Sebastian was trying to get Prince What's His Face to kiss Ariel so she could get her voice back and they could live happily ever after.

Sakura had a pretty good idea who this "Sebastian" was, because he was the only other person in the house at the moment. That idiot teammate of hers had probably arranged to have her parents dump her here, just so he could try and set her up with Sasuke. It was the stupidest idea he had ever had. Except that one time he had put a cat in the washer, but still. You didn't just go around doing stupid stuff to Sasuke and expect him to laugh. Sakura had worked hard on building her relationship with Sasuke to where she actually had some respect from the Uchiha, and in twenty seconds Naruto and a song had managed to destroy everything. She was going to _kill_ him. Taking them hostage in a blizzard during a power outage was one thing, _this_ was another.

Sasuke kept a tense silence between them as that stupid crab sang on about him wanting her, and kissing her, and some other stuff that Sakura was trying very hard to ignore. It wasn't working very well because she was blushing like Hinata. Sasuke's hostility came to a silent crescendo before his resolve snapped and he burst out, "Is this your idea of a joke, _Sa-kur-a_?"

"You think I _want_ you to kiss me? That's absurd. Who'd want to kiss _you_?" Sakura retorted in self-defense.

In the background, the song continued to play. _Surely it's almost over,_ she mentally groaned. She could practically hear Naruto in the room taunting, _"Go on, Teme, I _bet_ you're just dying to try to kiss Sakura-chan" _and bursting into giggles. He was such a childish dork. And a coward too, considering he was letting a crab "sing" for him.

"Considering the fact that you just tried to jump me? I'd say you dream about it night and day." He purposely drew out the "day" to annoy her. Oh look, it worked. Even as he spoke, Sasuke's face was getting dangerously closer; his voice was low, dangerous, and something, well, _more_.

"You have an awful big head," Sakura smiled "innocently". "Tell me, how do you fit it through the hole in your shirts? No wonder they made those Sound costumes so revealing. And all this time I thought it was just to impress Karin." It was low, but she couldn't admit that she, um, _had_ actually dreamed of him kissing her- er- once or twice- now could she?

He gave her a very _dark_ look. "No, Sakura, it was _all_ to impress you."

"Oh I'm sure, and how could Naruto think that a song from _The Little Mermaid_ would fit _you_? They'd totally have to write a new one." She paused a moment trying to think. Sakura quickly licked her lips, trying _not_ to think about the consequences of what she was about to do. "Maybe like, 'You're too scared to kiss the girl'; or 'You're too much in love with your reflection and your dead brother to kiss the girl'."

Sasuke's eyes darkened even more, something she hadn't thought possible. She gulped. Sakura didn't like the look in them either. "Oh so you think I'm too scared to kiss you? Is that it?" He leaned forward even more.

Sakura yelped and tried to run for it, to late, because he was already grabbing her. In fact, she only succeeded in pulling him off the couch and onto his feet. He pulled her against him- hard, and laughed. She wasn't sure exactly what emotions were in that laugh, but she decided though it frightened her she still liked it anyway.

Sasuke's aerostatic nose wrinkled. "This is disgusting, Sakura. Did you really think that if you had your parents "accidentally" leave you here, if you had Naruto turn off the lights and lock us in, that I could be bated into something like this?" He sneered.

Sakura was about to slap him again, when suddenly the breath was completely knocked out of her by his lips being pressed roughly on her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she stiffened, but Sasuke was already pulling back. _Then_ she slapped him. "You pig! _So_ disgusting isn't it? _You're _the one who's disgusting! Trying to attack me in the dark where I couldn't escape! How dare you!" Before she could say something else that she might regret when Sasuke was saving her life yet _again_, she stormed toward the door- or, where it should have been.

"Naruto!" She yelled. "You better let me out, right now! How could you lock me up with this _pervert_?"

Suddenly blaring lights came on. "Oh look, the lights are back!" The idiot called from the doorway, which happened to be behind her. "Uh, Sakura, why are you beating on Teme's wall?"

Sending a crushing glare at Naruto, she tossed her head up and pranced out the door. Sakura brushed by Sasuke again, purposely ignoring the smirk that she just _knew_ her old crush was wearing. Oh, how she _hated_ that man! He was so _intolerable_! He-

"Sakura-chan, where you going?"

Sakura stopped and blinked. "I'm going home, where else?" she retorted.

"Um, there's a blizzard. You can't," Naruto ventured.

So, trying _very_ hard to salvage what was left of her pride, she whirled on her heel and headed toward Naruto's bedroom.

"Uh, Sakura-chan-"

"Shut up, Naruto," She snapped, whirling toward him. "I'm going to change the sheets on your bed and try to survive a night in that rat-infested hole! Is that okay with you?" Sakura didn't wait for his answer but stormed up the stairs- only to come back down again to add, "If anyone comes through that door they are dead!"

"So I guess the shoe in the back of the head to force you to kiss her was a bad idea? Well, there's always next time, Teme-" Sakura heard sounds that lead her to believe that Sasuke had socked Naruto in the stomach; the satisfied "hn" that followed proved it. She rolled her eyes. The two strongest shinobi in the world could be such fools sometimes. But when the half-scared, half-amazed look on Sasuke's face came back to mind she couldn't help laughing.

At least this would be a story to tell her grandchildren.

**So, if I don't see you guys again, you were great, thanks. **


End file.
